Homework
by YGO4lyfe
Summary: Yugi and Yami are given hone work on the human anatomy for health class. Well Yami has a different way of studying.


**Homework: Human Anatomy **

Title: Look up idiot… ^

Rating: M (There will be MA+; so delete me if you want I'm just getting out there, and fore warning would be nice.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything to do with it, or anything that Is obviously not mine. This fiction story is mine, so please ask if you'd like to duplicate it.

Pairing: Yugi X Yami (Puzzleshipping)

Plot: Yugi and Yami are given hone work on the human anatomy for health class. Well Yami has a different way of studying.

Start:

It was a lazy Saturday; Yugi's Grandpa left for a vintage toy convention. And his friends went to a concert, Yami and Yugi stayed behind as they went to a concert last week. Yugi and Yami had to be able present the human body in a creative way for class. So they were brain storming.

"Yugi, why do we have to do this?" Yami asked for what Yugi thought was the umpteenth time. "I already know the human body; I witnessed my father's mummification that should be enough."

Yugi rolled his eyes; his Yami had been like this all day. _'Do I really sound like that?'_ He shook his head. Yugi thought of a devious way to show Yami just how exciting the human body really was.

He turned his chair and walked over to Yami, "How about I show you just how exciting the human body is…" His eyes traced the pale pharaoh's lips. Yami kissed Yugi first despite his plan. Yugi's eyes clamped closed feeling fireworks; His arms around his neck, and legs wrapped securely around his waist; the kiss became heated as the two needed more friction.

"Ya-Yami! Stop being a tease!" Yugi squealed as his Yami playfully nipped at his collarbone.

Yugi crawled up the bed to prepare himself for what he thought would happen, Yami's smile widened as he saw how Yugi positioned himself.

'His hands gripped his bed posts above his head; legs spread wide, and wanton. He shivered with need as his Yami took in the beautiful sight of his sexy little hikari.'

Yami crawled over him and grind his hips against his, causing him to gasp audibly. Yami slowly unbuttoned Yugi's shirt in a way to tease him before gripping both sides and ripping the shirt open causing buttons to fly every which way. Normally Yugi'd protest, but now was definitely not the time.

As soon as his pearly buds were exposed Yami took no time in tasting the treat he'd been allowed. He teasingly bit down and rolled his tongue roughly over them, making Yugi arch his back to the new found experience. He bucked his hips becoming hard to the attention to his torso.

"Ya-Yami!" Yugi cried out as he felt his Yami's hand slip past the waist band of his boxers and grip his hard member. Yami pumped him, making him buck his hips. He enjoyed Yugi's look of almost complete abandonment, to his body and the experience.

Yami left little hickeys where he knew he'd see them and none one else would. He kissed him almost feeling like he could take him right there. But Yami wanted to make him feel like the only one in the world, that would ever feel this good.

He fumbled with one hand to get his shirt undone, and so on while he pumped Yugi with the other.  
Yami began another heated kiss. He stripped Yugi of his pants and boxers after he got his shirt off, and continued until both boys were naked. Yami took Yugi into his mouth humming, licking and sucking.

Yugi's hands left the posts and tangled themselves in his hair, as he fought to buck his hips but was held down with one hand by Yami. After humming rather loudly Yugi felt something in his stomach begin to coil. Yami sped up making the coil get tighter by the second. Yami used one hand to stroke himself to the sound of Yugi's moans, and groans.

"PHAROAH ATEMU!" Yugi screamed his name so loud he had probably scared the neighbours shitless. Almost provoking them to want to know why… almost.

Yugi's seed shot down Yami throat; Yami's across his stomach. He swallowed greedily, letting a little dripple here and there. He kissed Yugi letting him taste himself, Yami mingling as the after taste.

Yami then knew what he wanted next. He looked Yugi in the eyes and asked if he was ready for what was to happen next. Yugi nodded his eyes glazed over; still in the high of his orgasm.

Yami prepared him with the reminder of what just happened. He slowly pushed one finger in allowing Yugi time to adjust, to the welcomed intrusion. After he was sure he was ready he added another finger and scissor-ed him making his back arch as he brushed his little bundle of nerves. Yami reclaimed his fingers, making the boy beneath him moan at the loss of such talented fingers.

"Yugi… Please relax; It won't hurt as much if you do." Yami kissed him chaste.

Yugi nodded and relaxed, Yami slowly pushed in, causing Yugi to grip his shoulders tightly. Yami shifted to make it more comfortable for Yugi; he stopped until he felt the kiss on cheek that meant he could move. He paced himself so he wouldn't hurt the younger. Yugi being impatient tried to make him go faster.

"Move faster Yami!" Yugi begged. Yami smiled but speed up his rhythm. Yami turned his attention back to the long forgotten pearly buds. He flicked his tongue roughly over one making Yugi moan loudly and arch his back.

Yami reached down and pumped Yugi's length. Yami hit Yugi's prostate making him scream in pleasure.

"RIGHT THERE!" He panted. Yami angled his thrusts towards the little bundle of nerves. Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

"Yami… I-I'm going to cum…" He panted. Yami smiled, "Cum for me Yugi." He whispered in his ear.

"YAMI!" He screamed, as he let go, his seed covering their stomachs, "YUGI!" Yami yelled as he came deep inside of Yugi. Yami panted, he was spent, as was Yugi. He pulled out laid down and pulled Yugi in for a kiss.

"I didn't know the human body was that exciting, Yugi, though I'm not sure I'm convinced yet." Yami joked. Yugi however yawned his second orgasm making him tired.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What aboui?" Yami asked.

"Sleep." Was his only answer. Yami smiled, "Yes Aboui…" They cuddled like that for what seemed like days, And they couldn't have been happier.

I tried really hard, but I didn't want to just end it, so I made the ending sappy, even though it was sexy to begin with. Read and Review this is dedicated to animal freak17, who encouraged me to make it better! Thanks!

*Update*

Dear, "Winged Sapphire Wolf."

I thank you for comment! It is like a boost to writers, it feeds us. I am willing to take on requests too!  
And please keep an eye out for future shippings of all kinds, maybe even Death note crossovers. It is one of my best lemons, not my first but not my last!

Dear, "Animal Freak17"

I'm glad you liked it, I stayed up all night writing it, and crashed a few times today due to lack of sleep. But none the less I'm starting a chain of Yugioh Love stories! SO it doesn't do much but cross that pairing off my list.

To all who read this fic: And stay tuned for Adopt, Angst, Argen, Baku, Blind, Bound, Chibi, Castes, Dark, Flare, Flurry, Fragile, Gemini, Gem, Heart, Hikari, Klepto, Kaiba, Lotus, Mobium, Monarch, Pride, Replace, Rival, Slumber, Toon, Thief, Tender, Virtual, Yami-shipping… (Google the pairings you don't understand)


End file.
